


i know the sound of your heart

by ilomilo97



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i miss them, so so much, this goes out to my victorious fans, victorious was my childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilomilo97/pseuds/ilomilo97
Summary: In which Cat finds a stray kitten and wants to keep it, so she makes it her mission to try and convince Jade.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	i know the sound of your heart

Six thirty-two in the afternoon. The sky had an orange hue because the sun was going down. The only sound you could hear in the living room was someone typing frantically on a keyboard. Jade had a lot of work to do that day, she made a living as a graphic designer and some client had just sent her a complaint about some font. She shifted her legs to the side and positioned the laptop comfortably as she continued. ‘It’s not appropriate for the brand.’ read the email.  _ That’s the stupidest thing someone’s ever said _ . Jade hated when someone told her how to do her job, and more than that she hated when clients sent last minute emails when they had already decided on a due date, as if it's their only pending assignment. She was too focused on her work to notice the apartment door opening and closing and Cat entering quietly.

“Jade...” the voice sounded far away, as if she was in another room. Jade was too focused on what she was doing to pay her any attention. 

“Give me a sec.” the brunette replied as she continued to type furiously, replying to the email. She had her brows furrowed.

“There’s something I need to show you.” for some reason Cat was speaking lower than usual, but Jade didn’t notice this.

“Mhmm.” Jade hated when she neglected her girlfriend like this, but she was really trying to finish this up as quickly as possible to greet Cat properly. She was too self-absorbed in what she was doing that the only thing that made her snap out of it was a tiny meow that broke away the deadly silence in the room. This made her stop in her tracks immediately and lift up her head in the direction of the foreign sound. There was Cat holding a cardboard box with both hands, she also had a plastic bag hanging from her left arm. Jade recognized the logo in the bag, the redhead had been to the nearest pet shop. 

“I can explain!” the redhead rushed to say. Carefully she put the plastic bag next to the sofa Jade was sitting on. “You see, on my way here I passed by this alley and I heard a noise. I was curious so I took a look at it. I know I shouldn’t have done that, it could've been dangerous, but I just heard this little tiny meow and I felt my heart sink. I found this box laying on the ground! How could someone have done this, Jadey! Please, we need to help this kitty, look how cute it is.” it amazed the brunette how Cat said all of that in one breath. 

“Cat, oh my God.” was the only thing that came out of the older girl. Of course she felt proud of Cat’s empathy, it was one of the many virtues she admired in the redhead, but they couldn’t afford a pet right now. It implied a lot of responsibility. “We can’t- I mean, the fuck? Cat, we can’t have a-”

“I know what you’re gonna say! But look,” the younger girl quickly and carefully put the box on the ground and picked up the plastic bag. “I already bought some baby cat food and tomorrow I’ll go buy her a litter box, I’ll take care of her so you don’t have to worry about anything.” She was using her ‘grown-up’ voice as Jade liked to call it, she used it whenever they were in a serious situation in which she needed to act her age. The brunette saw how important this was to her. 

“Her?”

“Huh?”

“You said ‘her’” Jade pointed out.

“Oh, I  _ think _ it’s a girl because of the fur pattern. You see, I googled it.” This impressed Jade a little. Cat was being responsible for once. As much as Jade hated pets, she didn’t want to disappoint Cat. And it really looked like she was going to take care of the creature. Another meow elicited form the box and Cat picked the kitty up. “Look how cute she is! Can we keep her, pretty please?” the redhead proceeded to put the kitty next to her face and gave Jade a look with her big eyes and pouty lips.  _ Shit _ . The sight alone made the brunette weak, but she would never admit it out loud. 

“I don’t know, Cat.” she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She really wanted to point out that this was one of Cat’s impulses and that she was acting on a whim but seeing how she prepared for this, Jade couldn’t say no. 

“Oh, c’mon! It’ll be fun!” the redhead put the kitty inside the open box again so it wouldn’t run around and approached Jade this time getting very close to her face. In another time this would've made Jade uncomfortable, she hates when people invade her space but this was Cat we’re talking about and they’ve been together for so long now that they’re comfortable around each other like that. Despite this, Jade still gets a little nervous when Cat does that. In a good way. Cat put her hands to each side of Jade and pressed her body to her. “Please, Jadey.” she whispered. 

The other gulped and blinked a few times. She hates when Cat does this because she knows she can get what she wants this way. Cat caressed her face and looked up to her again, her eyes like a puppy’s. Jade put one hand on Cat’s waist and the other on the side of her face. She just couldn’t resist and kissed her. It was a soft kiss and Jade let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. After a long day of work, this took her stress away. The kiss heated up a little bit as Cat used her tongue to deepen it. Jade was in heaven. Just as the brunette was going to put her hand inside of Cat’s shirt, the redhead stopped her in her tracks holding her hand. 

“So? What do you say?” Cat asked seductively. If someone else heard them, they wouldn’t guess they were talking about a stray kitten. Jade secretly loved when Cat acted like this. Dominant. It really kept her on her toes. Cat kissed the tip of Jade’s nose and looked at her, waiting for an answer. Jade finally gave in. 

“Alright...” the other girl squealed and put her head in Jade’s chest, hugging her tightly. The older girl put her hands around her and sighed one more time. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” said the redhead but the sound was muffled by Jade’s shirt. 

“Yeah, yeah. Anything for you, kitty Cat.” she heard the other girl laugh a little bit by what she just said and Jade herself also smiled a bit. The older girl shook her head in disbelief.  _ She really got me wrapped around her little finger _ . 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what do you think they would name the kitty? :P


End file.
